The Quest to Moscow's Depths
Important Information This quest isn't motivated by a dream or some form of godly intervention, rather, Alice is simply attempting to uncover her essentially non-existent (to her knowledge) past, and that of the father she knows next to nothing about. Unfortunately, things are never quite that simple, and the past always has a way of (sometimes literally) clawing its way out. Quest Members #Alice Aslanov - Flamefang (Child of Nyx) #Lynn Marie Bennett - User:BachLynn23 (Child of Morpheus) #Alexander Su'apa'ia - Onyx (Child of Thanatos) The Quest Leaving Camp As the first rays of morning light begin to shine between the leaves and branches of Long Island's trees, Alice Aslanov sits leaning against one of the large columns marking the entrance to camp halfblood, and looks up at the dappling of light across the grass; her eyes unmistakably filled with a wonder rarely seen outside young children, or rather unusual adults. She turns to the large raven suddenly perched upon her large pack of necessities. Alice: I've never been up this early, isn't it beautiful? The Raven caws loudly, and Alice nods knowingly, turning back to look at the sunrise; presumably waiting for her companions. LynnMarie: She walks up, yawns a bit, stretches, sees those two and comes closer. She barely knew Alice, and she'd really only met Alexander a few times in passing, but she was eager for any excuse to get out of camp for a bit, especially Europe, as she hasn't been there in a few years since the trip between her 9th and 10th years of school. She has a large messenger bag over her shoulder, that she had a friend of hers in the Hecate cabin put a temporary enchantment on to be bigger on the inside, so she could fit all her stuff comfortably, and also make it so it's not as heavy as it should be with all the stuff inside. "Hey guys, hope I'm not too late, couldn't find my phone, then couldn't find my sword, then....well." She blushes a bit. "Anywho, so how are we getting to the airport? If you want we can take my SUV, and I'll just park it in the extended parking lot thingie so it's there when we get back. Er.... I mean unless you already have transportation figured out." She stops talking and waits. Alice: She makes a small noise and spins to confront her attacker. Oh, Alexander, I should have known! then noticing LynnMarie and hurriedly composing herself Hello, nice to meet you Lynn Marie. I bought tickets for the plane, but I didn't think about getting there... so thank you for your offer. Lynn Marie: She shrugs, "It's no bother, I like knowing we have a ride waiting for us when we return, cabs.... cabs tend to make me nauseas, especially after that time I had to take the Gray Sister's cab that was.... unpleasant to say the least." She smiles. Lynn Marie: She raises an eyebrow curiously, "I'm not sure they make vehicles without cupholders, at least every vehicle I've ever been in had cupholders. Wellllll, except that truck Jeff had, but that was an older truck, and I think he tore the cupholders out, though why I'll never understand as much cof...." She suddenly stops mid-sentence, realising she's babbling. "Umm sorry rambling, bad habit of mine, so are we ready to go?" Alice: She focuses, looks up, and smiles; having briefly drifted off in thought during the brief conversation. Yes, I think so, can you get the car, Lynn Marie? Lynn Marie: "Oh you can just call me Lynn, or Marie, whichever." She pulls her keys out and walks away from camp a bit, towards an area that's used for parking, either for people buying strawberries or for campers with vehicles, including the camp vans. She walks up to a Green SUV and unlocks it, opening the back for them to store their stuff in, and then gets in the driver's side and starts it, presuming that they will close the rear hatch when they are done. '''Alice:' Grabbing her pack, she makes her way over to the SUV and tosses it into the back, before taking the seat directly behind the driver and asking with a little confusion: ''Shotguns? Airport '''Lynn Marie': She chuckles quietly to herself, then answers. "It's a slang term for basically saying he wants to sit in the front passenger seat and 'called' it first before anyone else." Once they are both in, she puts her seatbelt on, and pulls out, making the fairly short trip to the nearest airport, only hitting a bit of traffic on the way. She finds the car park where you can pay by the week, gets a ticket, and then parks the car. "Here we are." Alice: She looks up at the airport entrance. It's been a long time since I was here... and then down at the tickets I think we are looking for Terminal A. Oh, here, you should have these. She gives Alex and Marie their tickets. Lynn Marie: She adjusts her bag now that they are through security and takes the tickets. "Blah I hate taking my shoes off in public places, makes me feel so.....blah." She looks around and sees a sign for the correct terminal. "I think it's that way guys, and by the looks we've only got 20 minutes before they start boarding, assuming they start on time." Lynn Marie: She sits own next to him, after stopping to buy a bottle of water and a magazine, "I have, especially international flights." 10 minutes later they start boarding first class and such. Alice: She makes her way into the line behind Marie. I've only ever been on one plane before... Lynn Marie: She stows her messenger bag under her seat once she finds it, an aisle seat. Then sits down, and gets ready to take off, putting her seat belt on, and pulling out her magazine to read. Alice: Taking a moment to remove a book from her pack, she stuffs it into an overhead compartment before taking her seat across from Alex and Marie; remembering to put on her seat belt after being momentarily distracted by the on-board entertainment. She then turns to address Alex's question and nods. Yes, of course. From what I have read, criminals are often moving, but if we can find the right kind of people, we can find the right kind of information. And don't worry, there are many of the "right kind of people" in Moscow... Lynn Marie: She listens to Alice answer Alex's question. "Do you plan to try and buy any information, or are we going to go right to the more violent method of getting information?" Alice: She looks at Marie with an odd intensity. Whatever it takes... Lynn Marie: She nods, "I'll follow your lead." she then settles in and takes a nap while the flight takes them across the Atlantic and to Moscow. Arriving After a mainly uneventful flight they arrive at Domodedovo International Airport several hours later. Having left the plane and the airport, they soon find themselves on the city's streets. Alice: She scans the street and then the skyline. I have't been here in a long time... let's go. She shoulders her pack and begins to walk towards what appears to be a nearby hotel. Lynn Marie: She looks around, adjusts the strap on her messenger bag, and then follows Alice. "I've been to St Petersburg, never Moscow though, first time." ''The hotel is grand, but was clearly built in the Soviet era, lending it a certain overbearing aura despite the apparent friendliness of the staff as Alice approaches the check-in desk. After a brief conversation in Russian, she's handed a key, and waves them over to the elevator. Alice: I reserved rooms already... Lynn Marie: She nods. "What time do we need to meet back up? Though, not sure how much I'll sleep, between sleeping on the plane here, and being, what, are we 8 hours ahead or 9? I lost track." Alice: She thinks for a moment. I think it is 9, but we don't want to sleep yet, I have made arrangements. Meet me outside my room in twenty minutes. She hands them their keys. Lynn Marie: "Oh good cuz I'm not remotely tired." She takes the keys and heads up to leave her some things in her room, then is outside Alice's room 17 minutes later, a soda in one hand, her messenger bag still slung over her shoulder but with a bit less in it. ''Seeing that they've arrived, Alice leaves her room and greets them, before removing a fourth room key from her coat and using it to open the room directly across from hers. The room appears to be empty, and Alice beckons for them to enter. Lynn Marie: She raises an eyebrow curiously, and then follows Alice into the room. '''Alice:' She enters the room after them and closes the door behind her. A man will come here in a few minutes, I used to know him, and I think he can give us the information we need. He thinks he will meet a prostitute here, but we need to lure him in before we cut off his exit. One of you should hide in the bathroom, and once he's inside you can come out and shut the door. Could you do that, Alexander? Marie, can you cover the balcony? A light knock can be heard at the door. Lynn Marie: She nods and moves silently over to the balcony and opens it as quietly as possible, shutting it behind her, but leaving it slightly 'unlatched' so that sound will carry to her more easily, but still closed enough that it shouldn't be noticeable, then she pulls a stun gun she has (to defend from mortals >.<) and has it charged and ready in case he puts up a fight or tries to get past her. Interrogation '''Alice:' She opens the door, revealing a man most likely in his mid to late sixties with a significant scar running along his lower-right jaw; His button down shirt making a futile effort to conceal his large pot-belly, and a walrus mustache covering his upper lip. привет... (Hi...). Man: Здравствуйте, могу ли я войти (Hello, may I come in)? Alice: да (yes). The man opens the door and closes it behind him as Alice crosses over to the bed and sits on its edge. Alice gives a loud cough. Lynn Marie: She hesitates, not quite sure if the heard the cue correctly, and when she finally opens the door, a bit nervous about suddenly revealing herself, not having any clue who this guy is, she has her stun gun ready. '''The Man:' Apparently more aware than he might've seemed, the man perks up as she coughs and scans the room; his gaze missing Marie as she hesitates, but catching Alexander as he stands in front of the door. He backs away from both of them, keeping them in his view, but still apparently ignorant of Marie's presence. Что происходит (What is this)? Alice: Appearing composed, but her fists clenched tightly in her lap, she follows his gaze to Alexander and then looks back directly at him. English please, Chernov, for my friends. Chernov: Friends? He now appears panicked, and backs further away before suddenly turning and bolting for the balcony. Lynn Marie: By the time he turns towards her to bolt, she's finally in place, afraid as he's taller he might easily over power her, she fires the taser at him, and for good measure uses her powers to try to trick him into thinking he's having a nice happy dream. Chernov, now supremely confused and electrified, falls to the ground shaking uncontrollably and making an odd gurgling noise. Alice: She gets up from the bed and quickly walks over to the fallen man, careful to stand behind his head in-case he tried to lash out or attack her. She beckons to Marie and then Alex. We should get him up, and tie him up I think. She grabs the chair at the room's desk and begins to lift him into it. Lynn Marie: Between a small length of rope she found in her bag, the ties from the curtains and the pillow cases, she helps tie his legs and hans to the chair. "Should we gag him so he doesn't start screaming the second he wakes up?" '''Alice:' She shakes her head and begins to pace, almost frantically, in the limited space available. It was just a taser, he should be awake soon. I don't think he will try to scream... he has too much pride. Nonetheless, she makes no attempt to remove the gag. Lynn Marie: She shrugs, "He doesn't have a bad heart or anything does he? Cuz I don't think tasers and bad hearts generally go well together." Alexander:he shrugs, I'm sure he'll be fine. He walks towards the door, and opens it slightly, I'm going to go get dressed and stuff. Come get me if anything important happens. Lynn Marie: She raises an eye brow curiously, "What's wrong with the clothes you're wearing?" Alexander:He gestures to the torn wife beater, exposing his ugly, scarred midriff, I'd prefer to look better for our guest. No exuse for not looking good.. Lynn Marie: She rolls her eyes, "Maybe you should have thought of that before using part of your shirt as a gag, there's towels and wash cloths in the bathroom ya know." Alice: She shrugs in response to Marie's question. I don't know, but he is breathing. Then turns to Alex and grins. You might be more useful this way, it would be intimidating, but do as you like. I don't think he will be properly conscious for a minute or so. Alexander:He grins, I've never thought of it that way. '' He shrugs, and sits down on the limp mattress.'' Lynn Marie: She walks over to the bathroom and washes her hands, then goes back in and sorta stands, pacing a bit at times, getting a bit bored and hoping that the guy comes to soon. The man's breathing quickens and his eyes open, apparently conscious but a little dazed. His eyes dart about the room as if looking for an escape and he struggles with his bonds. Alice: She walks over to Chernov and he looks up at her. ''Chernov, do I have your promise that you will not yell or scream? ''He nods, and she removes the gag. Lynn Marie: She stands a bit behind Alice, keeping an eye on the man's restraints in case he suddenly manages to get them loose she won't be caught off guard. Chernov: Instead of screaming, he chuckles. Miss, why would I scream or yell? I may be retired, but I am not without protection. I can give you what you want, but you won't have it for long with the "Mafiya" after you. Why should I be afraid of a prostitute? Alice: She responds bluntly. I am not a prostitute, Chernov. Chernov: He smiles broadly. Well then, what are you now? You certainly were before. Alice: She ignores his question, but is clearly bothered by it. I have nothing to fear from the Mafiya. Chernov: '''He loses some of his humor, and his expression grows dour as he shakes his head. Many say that, girl, but I cannot say that I have heard it from a prostitute before. '''Alice: ''Without warning she lashes out, her fist connecting solidly with the right side of his face and knocking him and the chair to the ground. She steps forward to stand over him.'' I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE. '' Rage clear on her face, the light in the room seems to dim slightly, and she speaks with a deadly monotone: Tell me where the club is. '''Chernov:' He seems confused and shocked. What? Alice: She repeats. THE club, Chernov. Chernov: Further confusion clouds his face. I don't know what you mean. Alice: She tightens her fists at her sides in frustration, her Russian accent becoming more pronounced. Iosif Nazarov, where is it he goes at night? Chernov: He shrugs genuinely, a difficult movement in his current position. I have no idea, I haven't seen him in years, but he used to visit Pacha. If you untie my hands, I can draw the directions on a map for you. Alexander: ''He scoffs,'' Like anyone here is dumb enough to untie you, over-powered and outnumbered though you are. Alice: She looks over at Alexander and nods. Yes, we will not be untying you, tell me the location and we can find our way. He nods slowlyand they converse briefly in Russian and she eventually seems satisfied, turning to them. '' We should all get some sleep, we can get this asshole in the morning. ''She removes a "Do not disturb" handle sign from her pocket along with Chernov's gag, which she gives to Alex. Lynn Marie: She yawns, "Should do shifts watching him?" Alexander:He takes the gag, and quickly ties it back into place in Chernov's mouth. A light yawn escapes his lips and Alexander brings his arms over head in a long stretch, I can take first shift. Or I can have a ghost watch over him. Ghosts don't exactly need sleep. Alice: She nods and yawns herself. Thank you, Alexander. Make sure not to say where we are staying please. She opens the door and offers the way to Marie. Sleep Lynn Marie: Says a quiet thanks to Alice, that sorta comes out half whisper/half yawn and heads out ahead of her towards her room, "Hey what time should I set my alarm for?" Alice: She closes the door behind her and seems to be considering Marie's question for the first time. Oh, yes, wake up when you want to, but I think we should meet at four in the afternoon in my room. Lynn Marie: She nods sleepily and unlocks the door to her room, "Ok, I'll see you then." Alexander:He flicks his eyes towards Chernov, and three glowing white forms float up through the floor. Spectral moans fill the room and Alexander mutters a few commands to them in Greek, See you tomorrow... Lynn Marie: She goes into her room, closing the door, she sleeps for a bit, reads for a bit, sleeps for a bit, eats something, goes out and gets breakfast around 8am, and generally looks for things to do to kill time when she's not sleeping until it gets closer to 4pm. Alice: Retiring to her room, she undresses and falls asleep quickly, waking at about 10 in the morning to get breakfast at a local cafe. Still somewhat tired from the effects of jetlag, she returns to her room and reads for the next few hours, making a hurried attempt to organize her room before the others arrive as the clock ticks towards 4:00. Alexander:Alexander slunk back to his room as well. Not wanting to take any chances, Alexander wills more ghosts to station outside his comrades rooms, keeping themselves out of sight and invisible. Once in his room, Alexander had no trouble drifting off into a deep slumber, and awoke about an hour before he was commanded to meet the others. Lynn Marie: Roughly 15 minutes before 4pm, she checks through her messenger bag making sure everything she might need is still there, and then slings it over her shoulder and heads out into the hallway towards Alice's room. Going Clubbing Alice: Hearing Marie's approach, Alice opens her door, steps out, and beckons for her to enter. Lynn Marie: She smiles, mumbles a "hey" and then goes into the room with Alice. Alexander:Alexander had used the hour before he met with Alice and Lynn to eat and clean up, but even with more than enough time to do so Alexander ended up realizing he was 10 minutes late as he knocked on the door of Alice's room. Alice: She opens the door and lets him in before closing it behind them. I expect many things are not clear at the moment, but don't worry, I will do my best to explain. The people who held me when I was young were criminals, and whether they may like it or not, all of these activities are connected in some way. The people at the top, the people we are looking to find tonight, they should have the clues we need to find more about my past. When I was last here they met in a club, downtown and what we learned from Chernov would make it seem that this club is now named "Pacha". If we can sneak into the club and convince them that we are there to do business, we will be in the sort of position to get answers. The club won't open for an hour, but we need to create a cover story and characters to convince them that we have something they need. Ideas? Lynn Marie: "By club, are we talking dance club or strip club or both?" as she asks her mind starts racing through possible ideas, basing them on things she's seen in movies and read in books. Alice: She shrugs. I have no idea, I only overheard conversations about these places. She sarcastically imitates the gruff voice and heavy accent of a prison guard. "Damn it Boris, the boss has gone to the club again! Why do we never get to go?" Lynn Marie: She gives a look of deep thought, "Well either way it's gotta have drinking involved and horny guys, so I'm sure if we dressed slutty enough......" She shrugs, "Just a thought...." Alexander: He smirked, I may not biologically be as old as you guys, but throw in some fake beard and a shnazzy coat and call me a pimp named a pimp named slick back. Lynn Marie: She gives Alex a confused look, "What kind of name is a-pimp-named-slick-back?" She asks as she also does air quotes around /a pimp named slick back/. Alexander:'''It was a reference to the Boondocks. '''Lynn Marie: She tilts her head curiously, "Boondock Saints?" Alexander: he shakes his head, No. The Boondocks. Animated cartoon, two little, needlessly explicit, black kids? Lynn Marie: She shakes her head, "Nope, never heard of it...." She pauses, "So anywho, I didn't really bring any slutty outfits, planned more for fighting and comfort...." She pauses again, "Not that I have any slutty clothes." She adds at the end, realising they probably don't care if she does, but she just felt like tossing that in there. Alexander: He chuckles, Can't you just take someone's? This is Russia, whats yours is theirs' and what's theirs is yours. That's how communism works, right? Alice: She raises an eyebrow. Communism ended here before I was even born, Alexander. If you need a "schnazzy coat" you will have to buy it yourself. We do have some time, if that's how you want to spend it, but I will be fine with my own coat. She brushes down and smooths the front of the coat she's almost always wearing with obvious care. Lynn Marie: She nods, "We could always just pretend to be dumb tourists, they are common enough....." Alice: Hmmm, I'm not sure that notorious criminals will want to speak to dumb tourists... business is almost always conducted privately so if we could make that happen then we can get answers. Lynn Marie: She thinks for a minute, "Well in the movies sometimes they will pose as people interested in buying drugs or guns, or people on the run from the law and need new identities....." She shrugs and puts her hands in her pockets of her thigh length brown leather jacket. Alice: She nods. That's what I was thinking, if we are to do that we will want a story though. Lynn Marie: "The extent I know about real life gangs is like the Hells Angels and the outlaws, and we definitely don't look the part for a biker gang come to Russia sooooo......" She shrugs and paces over to the window, looking out across the city..... Alexander: The only gang I've been a part of was a small band of hoodlums from when I was in Los Angeles. Besides, the feeling I have about the Russkaya Mafiya is more of a cartel-y feeling. Gangs and cartels are something completely different. Lynn Marie: She gives him a funny look. "A cartel is an association of manufacturers or suppliers with the purpose of maintaining prices at a high level and restricting competition, and a gang is an organized group of criminals. A cartel can be at the top level of a gang, they aren't that different......" Alice: She sighs slightly and crosses her arms. Does this matter? How about you two are here to represent American criminal organizations and I'm your Russian liaison? I can do as much of the talking as we need unless you have something important to say. Lynn Marie: she shrugs and then as if a light-bulb goes off in her head, "Yea sure, but let's have a code word if it's not working, cuz worst case scenario I can make them feel like it's all just a dream, problem is, on that large of scale, not knowing how many people will be involved could seriously drain me, so I'd rather it be a last resort." Alice: Nodding. Ok, any suggestions Alexander? Alexander:He shrugs, I doubt they'd let three unknown people without a specific meeting time, and they wouldn't agree to meet if they didn't know who we were. What could work is, we can kidnap one of them, force feed him some dreamy hallucinations about who we are, and have him leak to them about possible American business. Just my input, though. I'm sure you guys have something better. Lynn Marie: She nods as she listens, "Well only using my powers on one person is way easier than an unknown number of people." Alice: That sounds good to me. In that case you two are American drug lords looking to sell, while I am translating for you. From there I think we should... ah... what is the phrase... 'play it by ear'? Lynn Marie: "So how are we going to know which one to single out and take?" she asks while adjusting the strap on her messenger bag. "Oh, though we should probably say we represent an American drug lord, cuz I don't think either of us look old enough to be drug lords. And from all the CSI I've watched, the top guy rarely does any dirty work anyway, he gets all his guys to do shit for him." Alice: She looks embarrassed for a moment. Oh, yes, of course, that's what I meant! Oh, and look for this symbol tattooed somewhere on them. She draws a Russian "Fita" or "Ѳ" on a hotel notepad and shows it to each of them. Lynn Marie: She studies the symbol for a few moments, making sure she has it memorised, then she nods, "Ok, got it." She smiles and waits for the others. Alexander:He nods, It sounds simple enough, I guess what comes next is some clubbing? Alice: She shrugs somewhat exaggeratedly I guess so. Hopefully Pacha has not moved while Chernov wasn't looking... They leave the hotel at a reasonable pace and pick up what they need on the way, eventually making their way down some of Moscow's more winding streets and into areas more respectable citizens rarely frequent. After passing a few dimly illuminated Soviet-era housing blocks, they come to a small commercial building completely dark and apparently abandoned. Alice looks at it with some suspicion. Alice: 'Either Chernov was lying to us, or the Mafiya has been driven further underground since I was last here... ''She approaches the building and carefully begins to examine its exterior until she hears a muffled, almost distant, rhythmic thudding. Alice grins and points to a pair of rusted metal doors leading into the basement. '''Alice: She whispers In here!, and opens them before descending; the lights and sounds of a club washing over them. Pacha itself is surprisingly small, even considering its subterranean locale, and not more than thirty people are either dancing on its center platform or stretched out across the various furniture scattered along its edges; though a few small doors lead elsewhere, one marked by a small red lamp which Alice gives a disgruntled glare. A few of the club's denizens glance over, appearing more or less as one might expect of a Russian club, but the vast majority seem engaged in their own affairs. A bouncer, bearing a holstered side-arm and standing directly to their left, doesn't even acknowledge their presence. Alice: She turns to look at the two of them, almost awkwardly, and speaks in English. You know what to do, let me know when you find who you are looking for, and I will translate. She moves over to the edge of the room and leans against the wall, keeping an eye on the room as a whole, and of course on her two friends. Lynn Marie: A bit overwhelmed with the music, she is a bit relieved when she sees there's only around 30 people total, she'd seen clubs like this on television in movies and they were always packed there. She nods at Alice and moves out into the crowd, and is eventually coerced into dancing with some guy, a bit handsy, but at one point when he turns his back enough that she notices the tat that Alice mentioned on the back of his neck. She turns and dances so that her back is to him and tries to catch Alice's eye from across the room, without alerting the guy she's dancing with. Alexander:He drifts away from the others, finding himself lost amongst the loud music and crowded bodies. Within minutes he was already on the other side of the club, grinding against women several years older than he, uncomfortably looking around for the symbol Alice had shown them. Alice: She spots Marie fairly quickly amid the throng and meets her eye, nods, and carefully indicates towards the door with the light over it. She then moves into the crowd and towards her to try and smooth the process. Lynn Marie: She tries to flash Alice a look to indicate that she should get in behind the guy. She figured she would turn back around and bump/grind/dance slowly backwards towards the door that Alice indicated and if all went well, if once they got near enough the guy tried to get away then Alice would be right behind him with no where for him to go. Category:Flamefang